Who Am I?
by lotsa-ppl-luv-me
Summary: This is a fanfic about my character: Desirae Sayers. She is a muggleborn and this is her diary of her third year. With enchanting enemies, jealousy, and major stalking obesession/ crush what's a girl to do? Rated T but it might go up idk where its
1. Prologue

**I do not own anything or anyone that JKR wrote. I do own Desirae, Nathan, and Jared Carr.**

_**PROLOGUE**_

For the first twelve or eleven years of my life, I was the good girl; the daughter every parent wanted to have. But not anymore.

My name is Desirae Sayers, I am a witch and I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was born in the Unites states of America to two muggle Americans.

When I turned four we moved to Britain; London to be exact. I grew up in London but we spent the summers in Maine over in America with my grandparents.

I led a fairly normal life until my magic started acting up.

The first time I did magic was when I was eight years old. I was sitting at our dining room table. I began to get thirsty but I didn't want to ask for a drink. Next thing I knew, the pitcher of lemonade was floating in mid-air. It dropped out of the air and shattered; covering the floor in lemonade. My older brother, Nathan, toppled out of his chair. My mom and dad just stared at the shards of glass then looked at each other.

Four years later, I received my Hogwarts letter. Professor Longbottom delivered it. He said that muggleborns were getting more and more common. He asked my parents if they would allow me to go to Hogwarts. They agreed and came with me to Diagon Alley.

It was amazing, walking through that wall and seeing Diagon Alley for the very first time.

I started my first year and it flew by. I did fantastic in all my classes and made lots of friends.

My second year started and I heard a rumor going around about one of my friends. I denied it when anyone asked me and soon it died down. Then my brother's worst enemy (who turned out to be a wizard), Jared Carr, transferred from Durmstrang to Hogwarts. I heard that the Sorting Hat wasn't even close to touching his head when it yelled out "SLYTHERIN!"

He tormented me for the rest of the year and then we left the school for summer vacation. This is where my story begins...

**AN: Pretty please review my story. Most of the names are a little like names of some people that I know.**


	2. Entry 1

**January 1, 2010**

I got this diary for Christmas from my Grandma. She thinks that I'll write in it every day, she hopes that I will. School doesn't start until the fourth so I still have a few days to spend with my family. Since you obviously do not know much about my life I will tell you about my life. Ever since the day I turned eleven, my world has been rather crazy if I do say so myself. I received my Hogwarts letter that day and, not long after, I was on the Hogwarts Express with a trunk full of Hogwarts necessities and an owl. That was the day I met my two best friends, Bentley and Jonathan. Bentley is definitely my best friend, Jon, on the other hand, is just a close friend that I will go to for advice when I need it.

Bentley likes Jon so if I told her that I think he is cute she would probably kill me unless she was asking my opinion about him. I've made a few friends and fewer enemies. I'll make a list of my friends and what houses they're in:

Ravenclaw: Bentley, Rae, Drew, Shayne, Naithan, Haden, and Rhys.

Hufflepuff: Jonathan, Garrett, Aiden, and Brooke.

Gryffindor: Leah, Sarah, Sydney, Jenna, and Cole

Slytherin: (yes, I actually have friends in Slytherin) Ruby and Olivia.

My enemies are:

Gryffindor: Genevieve, Bambi, and Mallory.

Slytherin: Jared, Sean, Rex, Regina, and Sienna.

I'm not really sure why all of them dislike me. The Gryffindors are my enemies because I accidently spilled something on them last year. The Slytherins...well, they're Slytherins. Jared is my enemy because he's my brother's worst enemy. The others probably just follow in his lead.

It's getting late so I really should probably stop writing. I will write tomorrow if only to get rid of my feelings some way.


	3. Entry 2

**January 2, 2010**

I've been packing up to leave and I found out that I couldn't find my old diary that I had gushed about my a.t.s. (at the second) crush in. I turned my room upside down searching for it. Then I heard someone clear their throat. I looked at my door and there was Nathan, my diary in his hands. "Nathan give it back!" I yelled and ran after him jumping over all the objects in my way. He ran down the stairs and into our living room. He stood on one side of the couch and I on the other. He flipped it open and began to read in a voice that was supposed to be my own. "_Dear Diary: Oh my gosh! Brad looked so cute today. His eyes were such a pretty shade of brown and his laugh sounded like a million beautiful bells." _I pulled my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at him. "Give it to me, Nat." "No." he turned and ran into the kitchen. "Mom!" I shouted. "Nathan has my diary!" I heard my mom's voice echoing from upstairs. "Nathaniel David Sayers give your sister her diary back!" He threw it at my face then ran upstairs.

Brothers they can be so stupid. Boys can be so stupid. Well, I guess girls can be stupid too but girls do mature faster than boys.

All of my male friends are really immature. The worst of all is Cole Adler in Gryffindor. He's always teasing me and Bentley swears that he has a crush on me.

I guess he is cute. He has charcoal black hair and emerald green eyes. I've heard someone say that he looks a lot like the famous Harry Potter excluding the scar, of course. He actually is nice if you really get to know him.

Leah likes Cole but he is completely oblivious to that fact.

Speaking of oblivious... My brother has no idea that his worst enemy, Jared Carr, is a wizard. He also has no idea that Jared goes to Hogwarts after being trained for two years in the dark arts of Durmstrang. Jared is a fourth year and I am a third so I don't ever have classes with him. Thank the Lord.

I have to stop writing now. Mom is calling me and Nat for dinner. Smells good too.


	4. Entry 3

**January 3, 2010**

Today was boring. My brother teased me. I finished packing. My mom lectured me about what not to do and my dad annoyed me.

The only exciting thing was that this morning I got an owl from Hogwarts. It said that tomorrow we will need to bring dresses or tuxedos (depending on whether we are male or female.) so I showed it to my mother and we went shopping.

We went through every shop we could find and no dresses really looked good on me. So I got an idea.

"Mom can we go to Diagon Alley?" She nodded and I dragged her to the Leaky Cauldron and we got through. She stood at the entrance to the alley in amazement. It actually is quite amazing. So then I told her that I knew the perfect place to find a dress.

We went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin had retired just a year before so her daughter came up to us. "I think what you're in need of is a beautiful dress? Yes, you aren't the first. Now," she tapped her chin with her wand. "Ah! I know!"

She waved her wand over my head and a dress popped on as my other clothes vanished.

It was a bright orange leopard print dress that puffed out at the waist.

"Um...no. It clashed with my hair."

She waved her wand again. A blue, knee-length, spaghetti strap dress appeared on me.

"I like this." I looked in a mirror and saw that it went well with my red hair and blue eyes.

"I want this one. Please, Mom." I begged my mom.

"Sure." The witch waved her wand and the dress popped off and folded into a box and my clothes appeared back on me.

We bought the dresses and returned home.

After that the day was completely boring.


	5. Entry 4

**January 4, 2010**

Right now, as I sit here, the train rattles around me. Bentley sits across from me. Jon is wandering somewhere in the train. After he left we showed each other our dresses that we bought yesterday. Hers is really pretty.

Several minutes ago, Bambi strode in and told us that Guinevere said that there better not be any funny business this semester. We rolled our eyes and she left.

A few minutes later, the evil Slytherin Prince (a.k.a. Jared) Sean, and Jared's "girlfriend", Regina walked in.

"What?" I asked Jared replied "Filthy little Mudblood."

That didn't really bother me. I knew that some of the most intelligent witches were Muggleborns. Hermione Granger was a muggleborn and she helped rid the world of Voldemort. Before her there was Harry Potter's mother. She was muggleborn and she helped prevent Voldemort's reign over the world.

"Did you just come in here to insult me?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

He snorted. "I don't have to answer you, but, yeah, I think I did."

Regina, who was probably tired of being ignored, started whining and grabbed his arm. "Jared, can we _please _go back to our compartment. I am so tired." She put her hand on his shoulder.

He pushed it off. "Yeah, Jared, she's_ so_ tired." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

He sneered before turning and shoving past his two companions. Right then, Brooke, my only girl friend from Hufflepuff, walked in she smiled at me.

"You like him don't you?" she asked.

"No! How could I like him! He's such a jerk. He doesn't care for anyone not even Regina. He's also kind of a pervert at times."

It's true. I do not like Jared Carr. No matter what anyone else says. I Desirae Sayers _**do not**_ like Jared Carr.

Sure he's a little cute. With his wavy brown hair and his beautiful, chocolaty brown eyes.

Wait, no, I don't like him! Jon's back now so I think I'm done writing for the day.

He's telling Bentley some story now. He played a prank on Rex and Sienna, Jared's friends!


	6. Entry 5

**January 5, 2010**

Last night was boring.

I probably should have stayed here at Hogwarts over the break just so I could go to the feast. The feast last night was alright, But Ruby (one of my 2 Slytherin friends) told me that the Christmas feast was better.

When we got back to our common room I just sat in front of the fire. I mulled over why I had thought about Jared like that. I hadn't moved until Rae asked me why I was just staring at the fire.

Today was the first day of classes. First we had Charms with Hufflepuff, and then we had Transfiguration with the Puffs, again. Right before lunch was Herbology with the Gryffindors.

Cole was in that class and now I'm pretty sure he actually does like me. That's not a bad thing. He is actually cute.

Lunch seemed really short then Rae, Bentley, and I headed to Potions with the Gryffindors. On Thursdays we have Potions with Slytherins. It is the worst day of the week in my opinion.

We had DADA with the new teacher of this year, Professor Malfoy. He used to go to school here. He was worst enemies with Harry Potter but then Harry helped Malfoy stay out of Azkaban and ever since then they haven't said a mean word to each other.

Right now I'm in Divination. The extremely elderly Professor Sybill Trelawney is teaching us about Palmistry. I don't really pay much attention in this class but I am really interested in it. I actually do very well. This class, Charms, Astronomy, and Ancient Runes are my favorites.

Trelawney is coming this way I should stop writing. Oh, for Heaven's sakes she just told Ruby that she is in very grave danger!


	7. Entry 6

**January 6, 2010**

Today the sky turned gray with snow clouds. There hasn't been much snow this year so everyone was excited. The lake was iced over this morning when we all awoke. The poor giant squid was probably freezing. It's said that there are merpeople in the lake but I'm not so sure if I believe that.

This morning was our first History of Magic and, as always, Binns was completely oblivious to the fact that hardly anyone was paying attention. Among the few people that were paying attention were Rae and Naithan. They are such nerds. They are perfect for each other; they both get awesome grades, they both pay attention, they both like the exact same things, and they both probably like each other. We had it with the Slytherins. Uggh. Jared was in that class. The entire class he sat next to Regina. They held hands and they looked like they were joined at the hip.

I could not stop rolling my eyes. I probably looked like a rabid animal.

After that we had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. We were supposed to do a paper over Animagi. Then we had Potions with the Gryffindors. Cole sat next to me. He's really starting to grow on me.

After Lunch was Ancient Runes which I find is a really fascinating subject. I wonder if I'll ever really need to know the ancient runes.

We had DADA with the Slytherins and then Charms with Hufflepuff. Right now it's after Dinner and I'm just sitting on my bed writing in my diary.

Oh! It's snowing now! Bentley just ran up here and told me. By the way, after DADA we were walking to Charms when Jon caught up with us and asked Bentley if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him. She wasn't thinking and said that we already go with him but then she realized what he asked and she smiled, hugged him, and said yes.

The next Hogsmeade weekend is on Saturday. I can't wait. Me, Rae, Leah, and Olivia are going to spy on their date.


	8. Entry 7

**January 7, 2010**

It snowed a ton! They canceled Herbology because of all the snow and tonight Astronomy is canceled too. So today in the free class where we would have Herbology, we and the Gryffs went outside. We had a huge snowball fight (which I sadly suck at making snowballs). Someone threw a giant snowball and it slammed into my stomach. I collapsed onto the ground and had to wait a few seconds to breathe.

Cole ran over and knelt down beside me. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you! I was trying to hit Naithan."

"I'm...okay. Thanks, Cole." I gathered a handful of snow in my hands and smashed it into his face.

He toppled over and sputtered. I laughed.

He tackled me. We both laughed but I was beginning to get uncomfortable. I squirmed. He hopped off of me and held a hand down to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"I'll take you to the Hospital Wing if your stomach hurts." He offered.

I felt my stomach flutter. I wasn't sure if it was because it hurt or if I was just nervous. "Yeah, thanks."

He threw his arm around my shoulders.

We walked back into the castle and up to the HW.

Madam Edgecombe tutted when we told her why I was there. But she quickly gave me a potion to help.

After that Cole and I walked back down to the Entrance Hall.

"Hey, do you want to go to the kitchens?" he asked me.

"You know where the kitchens are? Of course I want to go."

He grabbed my hands and we walked over to a door next to the staircase. He opened it and I saw that a long corridor stretched on behind it. We walked down the corridor until we came to a painting of a bowl of fruit. He stretched his hand out and tickled the green pear. It laughed and turned into a handle.

Cole smiled at me and pulled on the handle. The door swung open to reveal the massive kitchen behind it. Hundreds of house elves were in there and they all turned to look at us. I blushed. I didn't like being stared at.

Cole tugged me over to a big fireplace. A handful of house elves walked over to help us.

"What can we do to help you?" an extremely old looking one asked.

Cole said, "We want some hot chocolate." The elves turned away to make us some. "That elf who asked us, that's Kreacher. He's Harry Potter's elf but Harry doesn't want to own Kreacher so Kreacher works here."

A different elf, a female one I think, handed us a tray with hot chocolate on it.

Cole and I drank, talked, and laughed.

About half an hour later we stood up and headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hey, Desirae," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out with me to Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," I smiled at him.

But now I need to cancel those plans with Rae, Leah, and Olivia.

**AN: The reason I said that some of their classes were canceled is because this morning when I woke up I found out that we actually got the snow and school was canceled! Yay!**

**Please Review!!!!!**


	9. Entry 8

**January 8, 2010**

Today was completely boring. We just had classes, got homework, and were bored. Bentley and Jon are so weird! They actually show a lot of PDA. It snowed all day today.

When we got to DADA today, all the Slytherins were staring at something. We finally got into the room and I saw what they were staring at.

Jared and Regina were sitting in the back of the room making out. Jealousy flooded through me. I didn't know why. I mean I like Cole not Jared.

I slipped my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at them. "_Diffindo," _I whispered.

Jared and Regina flew apart. At that second Professor Malfoy walked in and told us to pull out our wands.

He told us that we were going to learn about how to make a patronus.

I tried and tried but I could not think of a happy memory to use.

I noticed that only one person actually made a bit of something silver like a patronus shoot out of their wand. It instantly disappeared into the air.

Tomorrow is my date with Cole. I can't wait!


	10. Entry 9

**January 9, 2010**

The date was amazing! We went to the Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, and to this new place in the village. It's a movie theatre. All of the pure bloods were amazed. They'd never seen a movie before in their lives.

Cole is a half-blood so he knew what they were. We saw Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End. It's not very new but then again these are wizards.

We double dated with Bentley and Jon. Rae, Olivia, and Leah spied on us. No doubt that right now they gossiping about it somewhere in the castle.

Halfway through the day, Bentley and I decided to go shopping. We bought some accessories to go with the dresses that we had been told to buy over the break.

We returned to Cole and Jonathan. The four of us started back toward the castle but then Cole said that he wanted to show me something. I told the other couple that we'd see them later.

Cole grabbed my hand and started pulling me down a path on the side of the road.

The snow was still falling down, covering the ground in another layer.

Finally, Cole stopped. I saw a small shack sitting in the middle of a snow-covered field.

"This is the Shrieking Shack. It used to be called the most haunted building in all of Britain. It wasn't really haunted though." He said proudly.

I heard a twig snap behind us and I turned just in time to see Jared, Rex, Sean, Regina, and Sienna appear.

Jared sneered at us. "What are the mudblood and the Gryffindork doing here, Sean? I thought you said no one was here?"

Sean, who is quite an idiot if I do say so myself, said. "Well, it was the last time I checked."

"And when was that?" Jared asked.

"The last trip." Sean replied.

"Idiot," Jared turned and headed back up the path.

"C'mon, let's go," Cole grabbed my hand and we walked up a different path that lead back to the castle.

Cole walked me back to the door of the Ravenclaw common room.

"See you later, Desirae."

He kissed my hand and then walked away.

"Yeah, see you later, Cole." I whispered.


End file.
